


With All My Love

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A wee bit of suggestive content- if you squint, Fluff, Letters, Love Notes, M/M, OiSuga's child - Freeform, lunch breaks, work trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Small snippets of Koushi's and Tooru's love, as shown through little notes left in lunch bags and suitcases.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38
Collections: One-Shot Goldmine





	With All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be sleeping... but then thought...
> 
> I wonder if I'll delete this when I wake up.

_ Dear Koushi, _

_ You are the wind in my feathers and the spring in my step. You are my heart’s very beat and the reason I wake in the morning. Won’t you do me the greatest honor, and allow me to be your loving husband? _

_ With much Love, _

_ Tooru  _

  
  
  


_ Dear Tooru, _

_ Can’t you just text me like a normal person? Or you know… talk? _

_ -Koushi _

  
  
  


_ To My Beautiful Love, _

_ This is so much more romantic, though!! Just go with it!! _

_ -Tooru<3 _

  
  
  


_ Dear Tooru, _

_ We’re already married, though? Are you having another crisis where you don’t think that you’re romantic enough? You don’t need to worry, Tooru. You make me very happy and feel very loved. Now stop wasting paper, Kimiko needs it for her project and I don’t feel like going to the store to buy more. _

_ -Koushi<3 _

  
  
  


_ Dear Koushi, _

_ You are so mean. _

_ -Tooru ): _

  
  


_   
_ _ My lovely Tooru Sugawara, _

_ I’m sorry baby. I’ll make it up to you<3 _

_ Love,  _

_ Koushi.  _

  
  
  


_ \--- _

  
  


_ Koushiiiiiiiii!!!! I love you<3 Enjoy your meal! _

  
  


_ \--- _

  
  


_ Tooru, _

_ You sneaky bastard, trying to embarass me by making me blush in front of all the other teachers at my lunch hour.  _

_ Thank you for the food. I made you some milk bread in return. Don’t work too hard. _

_ -Your loving husband and most amazing baker in the world _

  
  
  


_ \--- _

  
  


_ I love you! (Don’t forget to pick up Kimiko on your way home from work!) _

_ -Koushi<3 _

  
  
  


_ \--- _

  
  
  


_ Tooru, _

_ I know it’s only been one day, (If you’re reading these in order, which you’d better be!), but I probably miss you already. Make the best out of this trip, ‘k? Don’t let Ushijima-san get to you, and make sure you eat every meal! See you in one week! _

_ Love, _

_ Koushi. _

  
  


_ Dear Tooru, _

_ Kimiko wants to be a part of this letter. She says hi and that she loves you, and that you’d better bring her back a souvenir. She grows more like you everyday. _

_ Work hard, okay? When you get back, I’ll help you de-stress<3 _

_ Love, _

_ Koushi. _

  
  
  


_ Dear Tooru, _

_ By now you’re most definitely getting stressed, aren’t you? I know I told you to work hard in the last letter, but don’t you dare overwork yourself! And stop letting Ushijima get to you! You are the amazing, beautiful Tooru Sugawara. You’re above such petty bullshit! _

_ Or maybe you’re not. Who knows? :p _

_ Miss you. _

_ -Your lovely Kou-chan _

  
  


_ Dear Tooru, _

_ Did you see the picture Kimiko drew you? She’s turning into such an artist. I wonder where she gets it from. Keep your head up, see you in three days! _

_ Love, _

_ Koushi. _

  
  
  


_ Dear Tooru, _

_ Hurry up and come home already! _

_ -Koushi<3 _

  
  
  


_ Dear Tooru, _

_ Make sure you go to sleep early! I love you, see you tomorrow! _

_ (And stop letting Ushijima bother you!) _

_ Love, _

_ Koushi. _

  
  
  
  


_ Kou-chan~ _

_ Writing a letter for every day I was away was too much! Kimiko’s drawing almost made me cry! (And she gets that talent from me, of course!) _

_ Making me go to business meetings with happy tears in my eyes. Packing me little milk bread rolls. I must have been an absolute angel in my past life to deserve you. You definitely made that dreary trip much brighter^^  _

_ I love you so so so much! I wish you could have stayed home from school today, but because you can’t, I’ll be making you the spiciest mapo tofu while you’re at work! (It’s going to be so good, Koushi). _

_ See you soon! _

_ All my love, _

_ Tooru. _

_ P.S., I’m looking forward to you helping me ‘destress’ <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Tooru Sugawara. Such a pretty name. I adore it.


End file.
